User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
I'm not one of those people to go 'Don't Freak', so let it go. ---- Archives * I * II Heh, big book reading? Hey, your not the only one. You know, I read books pretty much all the time! Just see a book that looks interesting, or it has a Newberry Honor Book or any other medals it has in it. But, my favorite subject is Fantasy! Although, I rather like Historical fiction too. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:13, 8 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. CLEAN OUT YOUR USERTALK! It's a little too long? Make a second archive already! Sorry Sorry, that I freaked out. --The Always Known Proctor (Rasengan888) 20:35, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hinata's Gone Its gone, happy?!... crybabies --Seireitou 20:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) dude dude im sorry, but if u don't hurry up on our battle page, im going to have to call u a forfeit and give it to Artemis, sorry--Haku711 14:41, 13 January 2009 (UTC) finally It's about time i met another user here. u guys haveta make a character box templateDarknesslover5000 01:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- whoops wrong wikiDarknesslover5000 01:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- this one the charmed fan fiction wikiDarknesslover5000 01:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC)-- actually I only copy JUTSU from Narutopedia. Those that my character can use and that ALREADY EXIST!--Darknesslover5000 19:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) You mind shutin' up about the naruto wiki stuff, who gives a damn, you're the only one yellin' at people, just let it go already --Seireitou 19:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) New news About the number you can only put your top 3 ninja for the tournament that I created! Young Piece 04:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You are dont want to participate? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well I am starting the Tournament when all the Best and Cool user's in the Wiki enter the Tournament. Or after all the Tournaments finish like if your characters is in a tournament we dont start the Tournament! Do you went to be in the Tournament that I created and the rank is not really a rank its a kind of semi-rank it's more a title to be one of the members in the World Government. Please Reply for more question! Young Piece 16:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You Idiot... You need to shut up. Cold hard steel 21:32, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New update...and hope your happy. I changed something in the Rank of Sannin Tournament. Look at the newest revision of mine and see if you're going to be happy about it. -- Rasengan888 (talk) (Naruto Fanon Proctor) 22:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Correct That is correct. However is is often referred to as the "Eight-Tailed Bull". You see, the creature the Eight Tails is modeled after is a sea creature known as an "Ushi-Oni". "Ushi" means "cow", but can also mean "bull". "Oni" is often translated as "demon", but Japanese mythological Oni were more like ogres than demons. An "Ushi-Oni" was a Japanese sea creature that had the head of a bull but the eight tentacles of an octopus. However, "Eight Tailed Ushi-Oni" doesn't sound very good when compared to the other Tailed Beasts. The the octopus tentacles are the tails and the bull half composes the rest of the body, it is known as the "Eight-Tailed Bull" by most fans. Quite sorry. I was not correcting you. In fact, I was agreeing with you. I was merely clarifying some misconstrued data. --Cyberweasel89 04:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you Ty for your suggestion haru... though i can't see where the "supposed link" leads :s sorry for my newbieness --Kaevan 15:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Sannin Tournament! HURRY! Hey, I know that I haven't been here for a long time, but, read my userpage of why! Now then, I'm moving all the battles two weeks ahead, so, you better be done with those battles or I'll (*cleck*) you all! Good day! -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) How do I create a page How do I create a page? --KazutoraRukoshira 03:03, March 23 2009 (UTC) An Actual Naruto Fanon Webpage I've found in recent weeks that our wiki is dysfunctional, simply because it's a wikia. I have heard many suggestions to help fix it, but (and I hate to say this) it wont happen because a wikia is free to be edited by anyone. So I have now come up with a more prudent solution. A website, forums to be more precise. I choose this solution for several reasons; * It limits the amount of godmodders: ** A wikia is free to be edited however the user sees fit, this means we have little control over god modding. However on the forums they must conform to our rules or be banned. * It keeps things organized. * and most importantly, the wiki here, that you have created can become simply that, an archive. The wiki will be used to document the important characters, jutsu, stories ect, that happen on the forums. The wiki will be freed of most (if not all) crossovers, and articles can be cut down to only whats on the forums. Mewshuji, AzureDragoon, and Hikaru2Misaru are already users on the forums and so I now ask you too to join. Here is the url: http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/ All current Rps will be moved to the forums where they will continue as normal while the wiki undergoes some maintenance and becomes the wiki for those forums. Thank you. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 16:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) chatroom sorry but for some reason my computer has problem with the chatroom, is it that laggy for everyone or just me?--Twilitlink 06:35, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Redirects Someone else was doing that. I was just fixing the links. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Itachishark, I think his name on here is. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 11:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) My name You got that from my username? I'm surprised that you're the first to figure it out, I've had that name for a few years and no one has ever got my name from it, as obvious as it might be.--Nixta 04:39, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Most Annoying User Award. For real,thought? It just sounds so...I don't know,mean. Ok!...How do I do that? Archive. Sting! TenRyuoh! 21:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ummmmm um you just deleted a page of mine....and i understand that you cannot copy a kekkei genkai but if you read the page, you would see why it is like that.......could you reconsider its deletion? WHY??? Why did you delete Rei Uchiha? I spent days doing that! Hmmm How come you ppl who actually know how to can't do it for me?--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 17:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) but it's too much work--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 04:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) thank u -gives u a poptart- --Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 17:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey I didn't realize there was something wrong with my rights as a user. I noticed I couldn't PROTECT or UNPROTECT anymore. Do you know why that is? The dark ninja 00:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) But Was I ranked down? It says I'm an Admin on my page. The dark ninja 00:37, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh Well in that case. How does one become an Admin? I mean, I already took a test a long time ago but still. Sorry. Anyway. I took a test from Rasengan or Tentails (I can't remember) a while back, and they accepted me as an Admin. They checked my pages and edits and I became an Admin. The dark ninja 01:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Administration Status You are hereby requested to join us at Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. It is of the utmost importance, and any decision made by the Administration there is final, therefore requiring your attendance. If you do not attend, it is likely you could be removed from the Administration as this is a debate on it's membership. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thx for restoring my page i appreciate it --Gabe 20:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Mori's Mangekyo What happened with my page? I received an email saying it was modified. --Mori Ketsueki 21:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It was vandalized, and undone. Kai - Talk 21:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I did follow that link, but I didn't see any changes. That is why I asked you because it listed you as the last person to modify the page. You don't have to be rude about it. --Mori Ketsueki 23:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I don't know why this is such a big deal. I figured whatever had been changed was corrected, but I just wanted to know what happened. You were listed as the last person to edit the page so I figured you were the one who corrected it and you would know who had done it and probably that they had been told to stop it or be banned. Waterkai was nice enough to let me know. --Mori Ketsueki 02:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ban Ah, now that is simple. Due to the chat rules being hosted here on the wikia, a day ban was instituted per the rules explained in Naruto Fanon Wiki:Site Chat Rules. If you act up on the affiliated chat, we can and will punish you here on the wikia. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : Okay obviously you didn't get the point. Due to this site being the host of the chat, as well as it's rules. You can be punished on here for things you do there. Make sense? I certainly hope so. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Let me correct you somewhat: # Life is not fair. # Fail. The chat was created for this wiki, long before the forums came into existence. And as both the chat and the forums are owned by me, they are both hosted here, by this wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: Incorrect as usual, once more. I have and had at the time, the support of most of the members of the chat for your blocking. Also, this is (since you don't seem to be getting the picture) the chat host. I founded the chat. I decide. I can put links to a lolypop site at the top and it wouldn't make that site the chat host. This is the chat host. It is unwise to be arguing with an admin right now as you could find yourself blocked for longer times. That is the end of this discussion. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: Currently, no, you aren't an admin. Secondly, I do not and will not disclose those that approve of your banning, because you will just go to the chat and harass them like you are harassing me. Lastly, this is the end of the discussion. Anymore and I will instate a banning of a week for arguing and harassing me about something that should not be disputed. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:36, December 28, 2009 (UTC) : Well, I warned you. Maybe after a week's ban you will stop arguing. If not you will be gone for good. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:45, December 28, 2009 (UTC) reason I'm signing my post the hard way because I'm using my cell phone and not a computer --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 02:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :sorry I misread your question... I really don't know why I use so many elipses I just do. why do you ask aki? is it bothering you or something?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| ]] (talk to Fenix!) Small Issue In accordance wit hthe new rules We no longer impose a godmodding policy (look at Ten) so we cant comment on any godmodding done on the wikia, BUT if the character is also poorly written then we can step in to say clean it up due to the Manual Of Style, just letting you know.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen| 楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC)